Antes de la luna negra
by Vaale lagos
Summary: Separada de su gente por cosas del destino, innumerables cosas cambiaran, no solo para ella si no que para el mundo
1. Antes de la luna negra

**Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic en si quise cambiar un poco (mucho) la historia verdadera, el fanfic en si es un Dramione, los primeros capítulos no se llevaran a cabo en Londres más bien en La Europa Central: Rumanía.

Espero que les guste y que sea concorde a sus expectativas. Antes que empiecen a leer este es solo una sinopsis, si se le puede llamar así del fanfic, subiré un capitulo cada semana.

~ Vaale Lagos ~

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Antes de la luna negra

En la ciudad de Bucarest, conocida como la capital de Rumanía y como "la ciudad de los condenados" para otros, específicamente en uno de sus bosques, en las profundidades del Bosque de Băneasa una cultura, una civilización o como les guste llamarle, habitaba sus suelos.

Alegados de la población de la ciudad, de los ruidos y voces de las personas que residían, encontrándose en medio del periodo comunista; El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por voces, voces a los lejos en los fondos de este, provenientes una discusión que se llevaba a cabo.


	2. El Inicio

**Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, en si es un Dramione, los primeros capítulos no se llevaran a cabo en Londres más bien en La Europa Central: Rumania.

Espero que les guste y que sea concorde a sus expectativas. Subiré un capitulo cada semana.

~ Vaale Lagos ~

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son "utilizados" con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Antes de la luna negra**

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio **

Septiembre de 1979

En la ciudad de Bucarest, conocida como la capital de Rumania y como "la ciudad de los condenados" para otros. Específicamente en uno de sus bosques, en las profundidades del _Bosque de_ _Băneasa_ una cultura, una civilización o como les guste llamarle, habitaba sus suelos.

Alegados de la población de la ciudad, de los ruidos y voces de las personas que residían, encontrándose en medio del periodo comunista; El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por voces, voces a los lejos en los fondos de este, provenientes una discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

¿Cree que es conveniente esto?- Preguntó una voz proveniente del concejo de ancianos

Pienso que lo más sensato es que la criatura se quede con su gente, es decir, nosotros- expresó el Sabio Mayor, aquel llamado Eln.

Pero dada las circunstancias, lo más razonable es que sea criada por otras personas-indicó el primero

Si me dejan hablar- dijo con timidez, el más joven del concejo, Banemark- ¿no era que primero iba a nacer y luego íbamos a hablar?

El concejo de ansíanos, consistía en las personas del pueblo más sabias y con mayor vivir, eran lo que se podría considerar como ministros, teniendo como presidente al Sabio Mayor, este era el que más años había vivido, elegido por votación. Ellos los Elfos oscuros, eran democráticos, pensaban que el poder debía ser dividido y su representante debía ser elegido por voto popular. Este clan se hacía llamar: Eartheater, quienes convivían con los Wormkiller y los Longeater, estos dos últimos eran conocidos por tener su fe en las fuerzas oscuras, en cambio los Eartheater solo tenían de oscuros su apariencia. Los clanes Wormkiller y Longeater, eran dirigidos por Fightermaker, el elfo oscuro más antiguo y ambicioso.

Creo que nos adelantamos a los hechos, digo yo- Respondió otra voz.

Concuerdo contigo, debemos esperar al momento….- En ese instante un grito se hizo escuchar, personas corriendo de un lugar a otros y gente preocupada. Dentro de la multitud un joven, se acercó corriendo al lugar del concejo.

Señor Eln-dijo cansado- Rudê ya empezó con las contracciones, él bebe va a nacer, ahora.

Pero…se supone que le faltaba una semana?- dijo este.

Eln, creemos que lo más razonable es que vayas a ver a Rudê, al fin y al cabo es tu hija- Dijo el portavoz del concejo.

Creo, creo que tienen razón-dicho eso se alejó a paso lento acompañado del niño a donde se encontraba su hija dando a luz al que pronto seria el heredero o heredera del Bosque. Su hija Rudê se había casado con el elfo de la luz Rion, cuyo hogar se encontraba, en lo que se conocía como Eâ, lugar donde vivían diferentes pueblos como los enanos, trolls, etc.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí, se encontraba Fightermaker el elfo oscuro líder de los Wormkiller y los Longeater. Su apariencia externa era tan oscura como la de su corazón, su piel reflejaba: gris, pardo, rojo y negro; Su penetrante mirada era capaz de detectar a un desventurado hombre situado a más de tres kilómetros de distancia, Su vida era interminable más bien, en general, la vida de los elfos era interminable, ya que no podían morir, excepto si estos perdían el deseo de vivir o por causas violentas. Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Fightermaker, este se regocijaba en su poder mágico y su habilidad para las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente con armas gemelas. A pesar de su apariencia, este vivía en armonía con la naturaleza y era muy respetados por las de más razas.

El señor, como se hacía llamar por sus pueblos, odiaba a los Eartheater, ya que este aceptaba la fraternización con los elfos de la luz, aun después de ser desterrados hace años y verse obligados a convertirse en fugitivos

Señor, ¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer?- pregunto uno de sus consejeros

Claro que estoy seguro, además es la única forma de eliminar a los Eartheater- respondió

Como diga señor, expresó el primero mientras se retiraba

El momento llego, creo que es el momento de viajar- pensó Fightermaker.

**Nota:** espero que les agrade, me falta un poco de inspiración pero no importa seguiré escribiendo.

~ Vaale Lagos ~


End file.
